OC fanfiction
by memphisshaiannerose
Summary: After Chris caught his boyfriend, Nazereth, cheating he experiences an unsure future and despair. Will he and Nazereth get back together? Will he find a new love? Or will he lock himself away in despair?


Chris sat at home, laying on his bed. He couldn't bother changing his clothes from last night. He was a mess, but he didn't care. He played with his blue tipped hair, eventually realizing what he was doing, and growled. He felt disgusting, but yet he continued to lay there. He had caught his boyfriend, Nazereth, kissing his despised enemy, Steve. Chris knew about Nazereth's 'former' feelings towards the raven haired adult, but didn't realize Nazereth still had those feelings. When Chris witnessed, he looked at Steve, then back at Nazereth. Steve seemed to enjoy it...

Chris didn't dare to think of what happened after that, and shook it off by looking at his phone. Messages by Nazereth and his boss. He decided to read Nazereth's first. Better get it over and done with. Chris read them all, tears filling his eyes with every text he read. 'I miss you', 'I'm sorry', 'I hope you still love me', 'I love you', 'Please answer', 'Do you hate me?', 'I guess you do…', 'I'll talk later…. If you bother'. Chris felt the tears fall from his eyes, dropping the phone next to him and rubbing his eyes. He remembered the messages from his boss. He rolled over and picked his phone up, turning the screen on. The texts were all the same. Threats. 'You better catch that fucking demon before I catch you', 'Who the fuck falls in love with evil? You're lucky I haven't thrown you off a building'. Chris didn't dare read on.

The thirty-four year old sat up looking at his wallpaper on his phone. Him and Nazereth, smiling. Like they used to. If Chris had minded his own business, he would've been fine. He stood up, fixing up the bed and stretching. He looked at the clock on his bed-side table. 5:03 pm. Nazereth was coming home, right? Chris heard a buzz from the bed, noticing his phone was ringing. He picked it up, answering it. "Hello?" Chris yawned. "Chris! I've been trying to call you all afternoon! Did you fall asleep again?" Nazereth said cheerfully. Chris only sighed. "What does it matter to you? Aren't you too busy making out with Steve?" Chris growled as he sat back down on the bed. Nazereth fell silent for a while, then spoke up. "C-Chris, I'm sorry-""No need. I need to go…" Chris cut in. "O-Okay… I lo-" Chris hung up the phone. He felt himself crying. "I love you too…" He sobbed as he dropped the phone, covering his face to supress his crying.

Chris felt his eyelids open, staring at the wall. He groaned as he sat up, seeing his phone on charge. Next to it was a cupcake, a love heart decorated on it. Next to that was a note, folded. Chris opened the note, seeing a picture of him and Nazereth. A letter was written on it.

'Hey Chris. I'm sorry for…y'know…. I just hope I can make it up to you. I made you this cupcake! Hopefully Axel doesn't eat it~…. I just want to say I love you and nothing will change that… I've decided to stay away for a while… Just so I'm not bothering you…. Once again, I love you and feel free to call me… For the third time, I love you…..

~Nazereth xxoo"

Chris looked at the cupcake then at his phone. He opened his phone, seeing about ten messages and missed calls from Nazereth. Chris didn't want to go through the pain of hearing Nazereth's voice. He looked at the texts. 'Chris?', 'I should let you sleep…', 'I'm sorry…', 'I love you….', 'I'll stay away from Steve if you want me to… I'm sorry…', 'I hope you still love me…', 'I'd understand if you hate me….', 'I love you so much…', 'I hope you enjoy your cupcake~!', 'Is there anything I can do to help you?', 'I hope you'll understand with a picture….'. Chris scrolled down to look at the photo, only to gasp in shock. Nazereth's wrist, covered in scars, both new and old. Blood stained a streak down Nazereth's arm. The next photo was Nazereth, covering his eyes, which had tears steaking his cheeks. He had a weak smile, trying to look happy.

Chris turned off his phone and looked at the cupcake, smiling as tears stained his eyes. "I love you…. You're too nice for me, Naz…." Chris whispered as he picked up the sweet treat, looking at the heart detail on it. "I'll save it for later…" Chris smiled as he placed the cupcake back on the plate, "He definitely knows how to win a man's heart….".


End file.
